Waluigi Stadium
Waluigi Stadium is the 4th and final track in the Banana Cup.The track starts out just before a bump and a turn to the right. On top of the bump yields Item Boxes for the player to use. On the right turn after the bump is an overhang of a later part of the track, plus minor bumps that don't serve any purpose for the player. After the overhang is a turn to the right, which has a bump and Dash Panels on it. Panels will give a speed boost to the vehicle to cross a fire ring with an item box in the center, if driven through correctly, avoiding the flames of the fire ring. After the fire ring is a U-turn to the right which leads to more boost panels and another fire ring with an item box in the center. The player can see the lower sections of the track, previously raced on when in this ramp. Passing after the second fire ring, racers take a loose curve to the left around a mud pond that heavily slows the player down, regardless of acceleration (Mario Kart Wii's case would be Off-road) of the vehicle. Item boxes are found on the curve of the track. After the large oil slick is a turn to the left, that leads to a straight and wide path. The path has card-board cut-outs of Piranha Plants, leaping out of pipes slowly to slow down the player by bumping into them. Firebars lie in between each Piranha Plant, rotating their arms to burn a driver and to spin out of control. When a Chain Chomp or a Star hits these Firebars, for some reason, the Firebars will speed up for a brief amount of time. Item boxes are just found in the sides of the area. After this quite long part of the course is a turn that leads left and into another relatively straight section of the track. There are a pair of hills that racers can employ to do a trick in Mario Kart Wii. The straight road bends in a U-turn to the right, with another set of item boxes in there. The road twists this part, and the players will slow down if the player gets caught by running over the muddy zone near the path if they don't have a speed boost power-up. The twisty path ends to a great jump over the hilly section, which leads to the last item box and a fire ring. Dash panels found over the ramp provide racers to cross the gap and reach the other side of the track that leads directly to the finish line and start the course again, but at another lap. Players may fall to the lower section of the track if they slow down during the jump, due to getting hit by an item. If players do fall down, they will get picked up by Lakitu and brought back to the ramp, unlike in Wario Stadium of Mario Kart 64, where the player must take the route to go again to the jump if failed. Category:Races Category:Cheats